


what finnpoe ending I wanted in TROS

by Buckysentbycyberlife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysentbycyberlife/pseuds/Buckysentbycyberlife
Summary: idk why I'm posting this here but these are things I'd like to have happened in the rise of skywalker.Finnpoe rights.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 55





	what finnpoe ending I wanted in TROS

The rise of skywalker and everything is the same exept during the hug scene between Finn and Poe, they hug and then lean back as Poe moves foreward and kisses Finn. Finn kisses back eagerly... Also Finn has a moment where he is asked about a last name as well and Poe puts a hand on Finn's shoulder and says:''Finn Dameron, if he wants that.'' 

Also Poe isn't a spicerunner cuz that's dumb and racist. INSTEAD they respect the backstory that was given to him and maybe the spicerun thing was undercover or something and the thing with Zorii is 100% WLW/MLM inside joke. ALSO more attention is given to the fact that Finn is force sensitive.

Might write this out, if anyone else wants to they can, if you do pls send me a link too so I can read it.


End file.
